If Warrior Cats Texted
Ohai. This is a warrior cat spoof. Enjoy! disclaimer: it is the cats that think "bae" is gross, not me. StarClan ~FireClan has joined the chat~ ~Sanddevil has joined the chat~ ~StarsAlone has joined the chat~ FireClan: who's starsalone? StarsAlone: bluestar. duh. who's fireclan? FireClan: ur own apprentice u idiot HOW CUD U FORGET Sanddevil: ooh looky here this is nice. oh firebae! FireClan: hi sandyyyyyy StarsAlone: ew gross u guys are making out? FireClan: says who StarsAlone: good bye dudes ~Star's Alone has left the chat~ FireClan: shes just jealous that she doesnt have a boyfriennd ~OakTheBrave has joined the chat~ OakTheBrave: how dare u im her boyfriend FireClan: yeah right haha Sanddevil: liar liar pants on fire OakTheBrave: wth cats dont have pants OakTheBrave: besides we had kits together FireClan: and who r they? OakTheBrave: mosskit, stonefur, mistystar ~Moon has joined the chat~ Moon: omsc no wayyyyyyyyyyyyyy my daughter fell in love with a riverclan cat Moon: eww OakTheBrave: how rude ~OakTheBrave has left the chat~ ~Jaybae has joined the chat~ Jaybae: wtf why am i here FireClan: eww jayBAE? Sanddevil: change ur name rn i thought we raised u better than this! Jaybae: pffffft fine whatever ~Jaybae has changed name to JayAwesome~ FireClan: that is no better but whatever FireClan: wait wut are u doing here ur not dead SECURITY! JayAwesome: this isnt one of those dumb reality tv shows Sanddevil: meany i like reality tv shows ~Sanddevil has left the chat~ ~FireClan has left the chat~ ~Holly has joined the chat~ Holly: jayfeather how u doing!!!!!!!!! JayAwesome: HOLLY HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ~Leafcrow has joined the chat~ Leafcrow: Jayfeather what did I tell you about your gadget time? JayAwesome: go away Holly: yeah ur not even IN starclan Leafcrow: Yet. But Jayfeather for going over your alloted 45 minutes of gadget time you will have to take care of the elders for a quarter moon. JayAwesome: i hate u mom Leafcrow: Don't say the h-word, Jayfeather. I raised you better than this. ~Leafcrow has left the chat~ ~JayAwesome has left the chat~ ~Holly has left the chat~ The Dark Forest ~TigerDaBomb has joined the chat~ ~Bloodshade has joined the chat~ ~ColdAsFrost has joined the chat~ ~WhyAmIHere has joined the chat~ Bloodshade: hey wait why r u here tigerstar TigerDaBomb: cause i am dont question it Bloodshade: ur dead two times over Bloodshade: that makes u not allowed to be here ColdAsFrost: dont be so hard on him jayfeather and leafpool infiltrated the starclan place ColdAsFrost: wait whos bloodshade Bloodshade: mapleshade and i really hate my name it sucks so bad TigerDaBomb: nah it good but thistle's is really bad Bloodshade: wut is it ColdAsFrost: it's whyamihere Bloodshade: actually im wondering the exact same thing ~SpottyFiya has joined the chat~ Bloodshade: is that spottedleaf WhyAmIHere: ew okay that name is really gross SpottyFiya: wut is it thistlepoop WhyAmIHere: >:( TigerDaBomb: get outta here spotty SpottyFiya: cant make me tiggy :/ TigerDaBomb: WHO U CALLING TIGGY ~TigerDaBomb has left the chat~ Bloodshade: and that leaves four SpottyFiya: hey look i made tiggy go away WhyAmIHere: why u calling him tiggy SpottyFiya: cause he's a cute little tiggy ColdAsFrost: ...you pervert SpottyFiya: shut up ~SpottyFiya has left the chat~ ~WhyAmIHere has left the chat~ ~Bloodshade has left the chat~ ~ColdAsFrost has left the chat~ ThunderClan ~Leafcrow has joined the chat~ ~Bramblesssss has joined the chat~ ~SQUIRRELSAREAWESOME has joined the chat~ ~JayAwesome has joined the chat~ ~Alderheart has joined the chat~ Bramblesssss: hey squirelly can you tell jay to get off his phone Leafcrow: no need JAYFEATHER GET THE STARCLAN OFF YOUR PHONE JayAwesome: never cant make me SQUIRRELSAREAWESOME: do it now JayAwesome: ill revert my name... Alderheart: how bad could it be Leafcrow: really bad ~JayAwesome has reverted name to Jaybae~ Alderheart: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW GROSS Bramblesssss: jayfeather.................. Jaybae: never! ~Bramblesssss has forcefully changed Jaybae's name to JayAwesome~ Leafcrow: serves u right JayAwesome: so u can actually use chatspeak? mom i nver knew that SQUIRRELSAREAWESOME: dont push it Alderheart: wait what SQUIRRELSAREAWESOME: u don't wanna know ~Alderheart has left the chat~ ~SQUIRREFLSAREAWESOME has left the chat~ ~Bramblesssss has left the chat~ ~JayAwesome has left the chat~ ~Leafcrow has left the chat~ ShadowClan ~TawnyBrambs has joined the chat~ ~RowanBoy has joined the chat~ ~Tiggydove has joined the chat~ ~Bumbledove has joined the chat~ ~Dovegirl has joined the chat~ ~KILLROWANSTAR has joined the chat~ TawnyBrambs: wait whos killrowanstar RowanBoy: i don't wanna know Tiggydove: um . . . hang on Tiggydove: its a bunch of apprentices KILLROWANSTAR: and berryheart and cloverfoot KILLROWANSTAR: wait who are u GET OFF OUR CHAT ACCOUNT KILLROWANSTAR: fat chance foxhearts KILLROWANSTAR: u have not answered our question: WHO THE DF ARE U KILLROWANSTAR: you'll never know Bumbledove: gotta be a master hacker thats for sure Dovegirl: lemme see . . . windclan's on their phones, breezys playing clan ways to die TawnyBrambs: omsc i love that song Tiggydove: defy the leader of blood/mess around with lion, jay and dove RowanBoy: plz stop i hate that song so much ~AllDaLadiesLuvLeo has joined the chat~ ~GirlOnFire has joined the chat~ ~SeaweedKing has joined the chat~ ~WiseGirl has joined the chat~ ~Divergent has joined the chat~ Divergent: wait where tf is this AllDaLadiesLuvLeo: dunno ask wise girl SeaweedKing: LEO SHUT UP ONLY I'' GET TO USE THAT NICKNAME!!!!1!1!!! '''WiseGirl:' regardless i have figured out we are ... in an alternate universe ... full of cats RowanBoy: shut up what's wrong with cats RowanBoy: specist RowanBoy: >:( GirlOnFire: plz stop ur making our chat server lag GirlOnFire: and how can u type ur a cat RowanBoy: stdfu GirlOnFire: >:( SeaweedKing: wait who is girlonfire SeaweedKing: and divergent Divergent: im tris Divergent: my bf also uses this Divergent: hey ~four Divergent: don't ask WiseGirl: based on my deductions i have figured out that this is at least in the uk WiseGirl: don't worry you're still safe in your lands AllDaLadiesLuvLeo: we're still in camp half-blood right? KILLROWANSTAR: who's leo AllDaLadiesLuvLeo: only the most awesomest person IN DA WORLD KILLROWANSTAR: ...no tbc